I might die!
by kaykay13
Summary: Faith and Buffy fall into the basement of Sunnydale high.Only, it's four years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What's this place suppose to look like?" Faith asked. After Giles had given them the information about the amulet that would give the demon its strength back, the girls set out to find it. It was their duty as slayers, their job.

"Old and ugly. Can we just get this over with, I have enough to deal with and a fat ugly demon is just not one of my priorities right now," Buffy's bitchiness was as strong as ever the past few weeks. Angel had left her because it was _better _that way_. _In truth, the only reason she was acting like such an ass was that she knew he was right. The worse part, she wasn't even that sad about it.

She loved him, still does, but the spark had been gone for a long while now. She was going to miss having him as an ally though. A two-century-old vampire with amazing fighting skills and first hand knowledge of demons was definitely one of the benefits of having Angel around.

"Right… and what exactly would you be doing right now if we weren't here? The way I see it, you're getting some exercise, saving some people, and hanging with me. Who wouldn't want that?" Faith said it all with ease and made sure to have her signature smirk in place, but secretly Buffy's attitude was annoying her.

What she really wanted to say was, "This is the only time we actually spend together, so could you shut the fuck up for five minutes and actually be here with me?" She knew better though, Buffy saw Faith as her sister slayer. Someone to share the workload with, no more no less. She knew that Buffy didn't want her as a friend, and definitely not as a girlfriend. Yeah, that's right. She liked the annoyingly cute blonde; it wasn't as if she could do anything about it. Buffy was way too caught up in her own world to pay attention to Faith.

"Whatever, lets just find this stupid amulet and get out of here so I can go home and you can go do… whatever it is you do," Buffy didn't even acknowledge the hurt on Faith's face.

"No problem, _Cordelia_," Faith muttered the last word.

"There it is," Buffy was pointing at a door, proud that she had found it because it looked exactly like everything else in the cemetery, old and ugly.

"Yay!" Faith exclaimed a little too enthusiastically and did a little dance with the upper part of her body.

"Are you making fun of me?" Buffy ignored the adorable little display Faith had just done and skipped to the bitchiness act, once again.

"I'm always making fun of you B," Faith winked at Buffy and went into the crypt.

"You shouldn't just walk into places like this willy nilly, you were just asking to get caught off guard," Buffy didn't even expect an answer, she just had to put her own two sense into everything.

"Willy nilly," Faith snorted. Buffy couldn't help but let her smile out at that. Faith was such a kid.

Buffy went up to the coffin on the far side of the room and asked for Faith's help in lifting it.

"Must be in the other one," Faith gestured to the coffin right next to them.

As they were pushing the top back on, they both heard shuffling sounds outside. Faith went towards the door, but being the careful slayer, Buffy pushed Faith down into the coffin and hoped on top of her.

"B---," Buffy covered Faith's mouth with her hand. She really wasn't in the mood for a life or death fight at the moment.

Faith didn't even know why she was about to protest when she noticed the position they were in. Buffy was straddling her left thigh and she could feel the skin on skin contact from their shirts riding up. Buffy's warm breath was on her neck, and she almost thought she felt Buffy's lips on her neck as well. This was the closest they had ever been, other then sparring. Punching and kicking each other didn't really count though.

Buffy was listening attentively to what was going on out of the coffin. Faith wasn't paying attention to anything other than the warmth Buffy was emanating. She didn't even care that she was being topped, god she had it bad.

"I think they're gone," Buffy whispered onto Faith's neck, and shifted a bit to look down at Faith. For the first time, Buffy noticed Faith's attraction to her. Her body was covered in goose bumps and her face was flushed. Buffy noticed the attraction but that's all she thought it was; lust.

"Yeah," she managed to breathe out.

Buffy pushed the top off of the coffin using the force of her back and got out, unsuccessfully avoiding any physical contact with the brunette. It took Faith a few seconds to regain her composure, when she saw Buffy head off towards the vamps her whole demeanour changed. She rushed out of the crypt to help, and saw that Buffy had stopped in her tracks.

"Damn, they went down the manhole," she pointed down in front of her, Faith finally noticed it.

"So? What the hell are you waiting for?" Faith went to jump into the tight space, but was stopped by Buffy's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Stop. Think!," Buffy exclaims, shocked that Faith was stupid enough to just jump into something, when they had no way of knowing what was on the other side.

"No, no, no!" Faith said defiantly, and proceeded to get ready to go in. Buffy stopped her once again.

"It's a manhole. Tight space, no escape, six against two, not unlike three against one," Buffy was desperately trying to get Faith to understand what she was doing wrong on so many levels.

"And there might be more," she grabs Buffy's arm, "so come on. Lets go dust some vamps and save the world, again," she really wasn't getting it.

"You're just gonna go down there? That's your plan?" Buffy questioned. Buffy thought she, herself, was a rebel but Faith definitely beat her on that front.

" Who said I had a plan? I don't know how many's down there, but I

wanna find out. And I'll know when I land. If you don't come in after

Me," she shrugs and smiles, "I might die!"

Without any further hesitation she jumps in. Buffy can't believe it, but

realizes she can't let her do it alone, and jumps in after her.

Buffy lands smack on top of Faith, and they're back to their previous position. Faith doesn't have enough time to get flustered because Faith is off of her almost as soon as she was on top of her.

"This isn't a sewer," Buffy declares.

Faith notices her surroundings, there's what looks to be long abandoned hallways going in almost all directions. Papers are everywhere, along with cabinets, office supplies and pretty much everything else a school needs.

"I think were in the school basement," Buffy is contemplating how the hell they got from a manhole in Restfield cemetery to the Sunnydale High basement.

"Uhh, Buffy," Faith shows her a file that reads the year of 2003.

"Well that can't be right,".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This isn't possible," Buffy reasoned.

"And you've been slaying demons and vampires for how long now?" Faith pointed out the obvious; nothing was impossible.

"Well this isn't the same; we can't just get propelled into the future for no reason. We jumped into a manhole, not a portal," The slayers were walking around, trying to find a way upstairs. The halls appeared to be never ending.

"Maybe the eliminati sensed us coming and did some mumbo jumbo to get us off their tail?" Faith was just putting some ideas out there.

"Why would they do that? They have their freaking amulet already and if there were more of them down there, they could have taken us," Buffy really wasn't in the mood; she just wanted to be home.

"Was just an idea," Faith mumbled. Everything she said always seemed so useless. The girls were approaching the stairwell to the first floor.

"Maybe we aren't even in the future. There could be tons of other reasons a file dated 2003 is down here. It could be an expiration date," Buffy was too late in realising how stupid that sounded.

"Yes, because paper expires," they had reached the top of the stairs and Faith went to open the door. Buffy put her hand over Faith's.

"Gentle," she whispered. They still had no idea what was on the other side of that door. For all they knew, the world could be gone or in war.

Faith just nodded, Buffy only had to hold her hand and she would do anything the blonde said. They opened the door gently, just in case, but soon found out that there weren't any demons or fire pits anywhere near. They were in Sunnydale. Sunnydale high to be specific.

"See, everything's normal," Buffy pointed to the few late students that were walking to class.

"Except for the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning about twenty minutes ago, and now class is in session," now that one trumped Buffy's spirit.

"Good point," Buffy was confused as of what they should do, not even thinking that Faith might have an idea.

"Maybe we could check out the library, see if Giles is there?"

"Good idea," Buffy turned to where the library/hell mouth was supposed to be located. Faith smiled to herself. She really needed to get over this stupid crush. It would get her nothing but disappointment.

They got to where the library was supposed to be, only to find out that it was the school's office area. The girls were one hundred percent sure that it was where the library was. They only spent half their life in there.

There weren't many people in the office, a few desks and a door that led to what appeared to be the principal's office but that was pretty much it.

"Definitely an alternate universe," Buffy pointed out, "If we were in the future, I'm pretty sure the library would still be here. I'm also pretty sure Giles would still be there, seeing how he lives in the library," She laughed at her own joke.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Buffy questioned.

"Faith?" the other slayer seemed to be staring at something with her jaw hanging out.

"What are you looking at?" she followed her line of vision.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. It was an older version of Buffy. Quite a hot version of Buffy, hence why Faith was staring. Faith pulled her out and brought them to the ladies room.

"Way to almost get us killed, squealer," Faith was all for running into a fight, but not when the thing they would be fighting was Buffy. Even if she didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I can't believe it," Buffy's voice was just as high pitched as before, "I work in a high school? How pathetic is that, law enforcement would have been better. And did you see my desk? It was cozy and I was dressed like a… like a mom. Oh my god, am I a mom here? Did I get pregnant in high school, is that why I had to become a counsellor?" Buffy was freaking out and her babbling was going into overdrive.

As much as Faith wouldn't have minded Buffy going on, they had to figure out what to do. They couldn't just stay there and have a life, when there was another Buffy walking around and maybe even another Faith.

"Calm down," Faith put her arms on Buffy's shoulders when she started shaking her head, "If there's a Buffy, there's probably a Giles. Let's just find a phonebook and see if he's listed," Faith seemed to be taking the lead, surprisingly Buffy didn't seem to mind.

"Okay," Buffy was realizing how immaturely she was acting.

"If he isn't a watcher here, we can always research this on our own," Buffy raised her eyebrow at Faith.

"Don't look at me like that, I know how to read," Faith was smiling as she said this. Not once had she actually researched a demon, whenever the scoobies were together to research the latest big bad, she'd always just stare at the book and go off in her own world, occasionally flipping the page.

When they stepped out of the bathrooms, the school bell rang signalling the end of class.

"Lets hurry up before you see us," Faith said, when Buffy looked at her funnily, "before the other you sees us," Faith clarified.

The slayers started walking towards the exit when they heard Buffy's name being called. Buffy turned around to address the person before she realised that they obviously wanted to talk to the other Buffy.

"Why are you leaving? You're shift is only over when school's over," a tall brunette with freckles, that appeared to be attending school asked, "and why are you dressed like that?" Buffy looked down at her outfit, a cute skirt with a shirt that stopped above her belly button.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Buffy questioned, she thought of herself as a person with good fashion sense.

"Nothing if you want to be called a slut. Your twenty-two, not seventeen," Faith had to snort at that, which granted her an evil look from Buffy. Only then did Dawn acknowledge the brunette standing next to Buffy.

"Faith!" the girl yelled.

Buffy and Faith sprung into action at that. While Buffy covered the girl's mouth, who was pretty much the same age as them, Faith escorted them outside.

"I guess I do exist in this reality," Faith said sadly. It was never a good sign when someone screeched your name as a greeting.

The other two girls didn't pay attention to Faith's remarks, too busy fending each other off. The girl was kicking and punching, funnily none of the students seem to want to help. They were seeing two sisters fighting, not a young girl being kidnapped by two slayers.

Back in the office, the other Buffy was getting ready to go for lunch when Principal wood addressed her.

"I thought you had already left for lunch with your sister?" he asked. Curious of how she got from the front of the school back to her office unnoticed.

"Uhh no? Dawn makes it pretty clear she does not want to be seen with me anywhere on school grounds," what was the Principal talking about?

"Really? I could have sworn I saw you with her and another dark haired young lady. You three seemed to be pretty aggressive with each other. I just thought Dawn was in trouble or something," Principal Wood was retreating back to his office.

"Wait! The other girl, did she have anything on her arm?" Buffy hadn't thought about the other slayer in years, she didn't even know why her name popped to mind. It couldn't be her anyways, she was in prison last time she checked and if she'd made parole, Angel would have told her.

"Uhh yeah, she did actually, some sort of tribal tattoo. Dawn should be careful who she hangs out with," with that he closed his door.

"Faith," she said evenly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy and Faith brought the girl to an abandoned house that was just as abandoned in their own world. They figured it was haunted or something. Since they were slayers, it wasn't exactly a big problem for them. If they saw anything unusual, they'd slay it.

The slayers still had no idea how this girl knew Buffy and Faith. They decided to tie her up and talk to her since she didn't seem to have any supernatural powers and she definitely wasn't a demon. Although, she seemed to know everything about creatures of the night, and that they were slayers.

"What kind of demons are you?"

"Do you really think Buffy won't be able to kick your ass?"

"Shape shifters, that's it, you're shape shifters. I've read about those," Dawn had been ranting none stop since they'd tied her up. She was unable to stop talking.

Faith was about to tape her mouth shut, but Buffy pulled her aside.

"We're not the bad guys here. We should play nice and find out some more about this world," Buffy reasoned.

"She thinks were demons B," Faith was jumping into the action part of being a slayer, not minded any of the technical reasoning. That always seemed to get on Buffy's nerves.

"She also seems to know a hell of a lot about demons and slayers. She can tell us about what everything's like here and maybe even help us get back to our own reality,"

"Yes, because that's exactly what she wants to do; help out the chicks who tied her up to a chair," Faith won that argument.

"Let's just explain to her what happened and see how she reacts. We'll go from there," that was the final decision; it wasn't as if they had many options.

The girl had stopped talking and was staring at the slayers funnily.

"What exactly are you going to do to me? I'm getting kinda bored here," she said without hesitation, obviously having been in similar situations before.

"Nothing," Buffy took the lead, she figured having Faith trying to act nicely wouldn't work, seeing as the girl had completely freaked out on her.

"So, exact copies of the only two slayers in the world, one of which is my sister, just decided to kidnap me for fun?" the young girl said defiantly.

"You have a sister?" Both slayers exclaimed to each other at the same time.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?" the girl said.

"We don't fucking know," Faith was getting discouraged.

"Honestly, we were chasing some vampires and they went down a manhole. Faith jumped in, I went after her and all of a sudden, we land into the basement of Sunnydale high from an alternate universe that seems to be ahead of us by four years. We saw the other Buffy, ran into you, who by the way I have no clue who you are, and then you started screaming. Naturally, we had to stop you, so we brought you here. Now we're looking for Giles but he wasn't in the library because the library wasn't there!" Just talking about it was getting her pissed, and now out of breath. Buffy hated being left in the dark.

"Well first of all, I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister, and yes we do have a Giles here, but he's in England," Dawn had no idea why she was revealing all of this to them, but she had a feeling they were being honest, even Faith seemed oblivious of what was going on.

"What about me?" Dawn hadn't mentioned anything about Faith as of yet. She was starting to think she was dead in this dimension. Maybe that's why Dawn had screamed back at the school.

"You're uhh, in L.A" Dawn was hesitant; this Faith didn't seem to have any idea of what had happened at graduation. Which made sense since, supposedly, she was from an alternate universe.

"Why? I wouldn't leave B- Sunnydale; the hellmouth's here," Buffy heard the slip up, but chose to listen to Dawn's explanation.

"Well, a few years ago you kind of went a little… bad," she paused to gauge Faith's reaction, the dark slayer didn't show any emotion.

"You killed someone," Faith's eyes widened, "By accident," she was hoping Faith wouldn't freak out, that never led to anything good.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm… Why she's in L.A," Faith was raising her voice, Buffy gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder, which visibly relaxed her. Dawn noticed the action, but didn't say anything. She had always thought Faith had a crush on Buffy, everyone seemed to.

"Well you see," Dawn looked at Buffy for a sign to go on, and received a head nod. Buffy didn't know what Dawn was going to say, but whatever it was, this Faith deserved to know.

"After you killed him, by accident, you were kind of a wreck. Buffy, my Buffy, tried to help you out, but she wasn't in the best of places at the time. Her boyfriend had just left, and she was being a complete bitch," Dawn realised that she was ranting and moved on.

"You started working for the mayor of Sunnydale, who was evil. Basically, you became the big bad. You killed a professor, that time was on purpose, and well Buffy went to confront you and stabbed you," the slayers eyes widened.

"She said she had no choice, she said it was a life or death situation. You ended up in a coma, and when you woke up you weren't a happy camper," Dawn hadn't thought of Faith in years and she was telling the story like it had happened the day before.

"You did some bad stuff, again, and went off to L.A. Angel lives there, and he kinda got to you. The whole redemption thing, I guess. You turned yourself in, and you've been in prison for like two years now," Faith was halfway out the door by the end of the story. Dawn just exhaled.

"Faith," Buffy yelled after her, and followed her out.

Faith hadn't gone far, she was leaning against the brick wall, facing away from Buffy.

"Faith," Buffy put her hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"Faith, just talk to me," Buffy pleaded, she wanted to be better than the Buffy in this universe, little did she know.

"And say what," Faith forcefully turned around, only then did Buffy notice the tears in her eyes. She had never seen Faith cry, she didn't even think she was capable of crying. "That I'm a fuck up," Buffy backed away a little, scary Faith was starting to make an appearance.

"Faith, the Faith here isn't you. You aren't the same person, you'd never kill anyone, and I don't really think you would want to kill me," Buffy whispered the last part.

"I just… the B here, is a lot like you apparently, so what makes you think the Faith in prison isn't like me," Faith wasn't willing to let anything go.

"Because," Buffy stepped closer to Faith, and gently wiped the remaining tears off of Faith's cheeks. "I just don't believe your capable of doing anything evil. You may pretend you're a bad ass Faith, but I see through that," Buffy's hand was still on her cheek and she was gently caressing it with her thumb.

Faith was biting her bottom lip, she didn't know how to respond to what Buffy had said, and the way she was touching her wasn't making matters any easier. As she was contemplating over what to do, Buffy leaned in, catching both herself and Faith off guard. Buffy had no idea what had made her do it, but she gave Faith a lingering kiss that took both their breaths away.

"B," She was at a loss for words.

"Shh," What was she doing? All Buffy could think about was kissing Faith again, so she did. She could feel the other girl's tears on her own face, but it didn't stop her. Buffy ran her tongue on Faith's bottom lip, what was she doing?

Faith was in another world, until she felt Buffy's tongue in her mouth. Even when kissing, Buffy came off as shy, It seemed as if she was afraid of Faith's reaction. She really had no clue how much Faith liked her. Faith wasn't going to stand there like an idiot, even though that's exactly what she'd been doing for the past minute, she took hold of Buffy's hips and gently pressed her up against the wall. Not once loosing contact of their lips.

When Buffy took her breath, Faith continued to kiss down her jaw, slowly, down to her neck where she was leaving her mark. A moan escaped from Buffy, which caused Faith to return to her lips. They had both completely forgotten where they were, and why they were there. Too lost in themselves, so as Faith reached under Buffy's shirt to cup her breast, neither of them heard the footsteps coming up the front porch.

"You think you can just come back here with some slut, and kidnap my sister without me knowing?" The older Buffy was just a tad surprised to see Faith making out with a girl, she had her own suspicions about the girl's sexuality. Why the hell would Faith bring a girl to Sunnydale to kidnap her sister? It just didn't make sense.

Buffy and Faith sprung apart at the sound of the older Buffy's voice.

The older Buffy was about to tear Faith to shreds, when she noticed who the blonde was.

"What. The. Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I know how this looks," the younger Buffy started.

"Is that so?" The other Buffy said.

"Yes, it looks like we're demons or shape shifters or whatever. It looks like we stole your sister to piss you off. It also probably looks like we're really gay right now, but honestly; this is just a huge, huge mistake. Your sister is in there, and you can take her, but we need your help. Just please, listen to us," Buffy pleaded to the other version of herself who seemed to be thinking about what had just been said.

Faith didn't really care what happened to her next, all she knew was that she had gotten to kiss Buffy. No, she had gotten to make out with Buffy. However, when she heard the words huge and mistake come out of Buffy's mouth, she was suddenly interested.

"Only if I see my sister first," the words were said while she was staring Faith down.

"No problem, she's right inside," with that, both Buffy's made their way in.

"Faith, come on," Buffy reappeared when she noticed Faith wasn't following them.

"Comin," Faith mumbled, she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut, yet she still couldn't deny doing anything Buffy told her to.

"Are you okay?" when the slayers went in, Dawn was already untied and on her feet.

"I'm fine Buffy, they didn't do anything to me," Dawn knew how her sister liked jumping to conclusions whenever Faith was involved in something.

"Really? Didn't I just untie you from a chair?" the younger slayers were witnessing the exchange; Buffy seemed to be very proud that she had gotten Dawn to believe her. She didn't understand why Faith was so mopey all of a sudden, she'd thought they had gone over the fact that they were in a completely different reality.

Buffy thought back to the kiss that they had, she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach. For a long time she'd been lost, Angel had left and she didn't know how to feel anymore. That kiss, it just woke her up from whatever state she was in the last few months. If only they could get back to their world.

"They also just released me, without asking for ransom or anything," older Buffy was tense, Faith thought. She knew it was only because she was there, anyone else and she'd be jumping at the chance to help them. Yet Faith still couldn't help but relish in the fact that the girl of her dreams surrounded her.

"They explained to me why, and I believe them," Dawn stood her ground," we should help them get back,"

"Get back?" older Buffy questioned.

"We think we're n an alternate universe. Don't ask us why; we have no idea," Faith pitched in. She wasn't going to let Buffy get to her.

"You think?" Buffy could see that this Faith wasn't exactly a threat. Although, she couldn't help feeling uneasy around her.

"We don't really know what happened, that's why we need your help," younger Buffy continued for Faith.

"We were patrolling, and we ended up here, well at the school, where everything is different, I even have a sister,"

"What else is different?" Dawn couldn't help but be curious as to how the world might be different in another dimension.

"Well my Faith doesn't seem to be anything like your Faith," the younger Buddy concluded, Faith raised her signature eyebrow at the mention of being Buffy's. "Not that she's mine, or yours. She's Faith, she's herself's I meant Faith from my world," Buffy rambled on to the point of no return.

"Yeah? Well, I thought she was okay too once upon a time, didn't turn out so good," older Buffy was staring at Faith the entire time.

Dawn saw how uneasy the girls were getting so she intervened.

"Well, maybe we should go home, get Willow and Xander to help out?"

"Dawn, you know Willow isn't in the best place right now, especially with the first back in town, sh-,"

"You have a Willow and Xander too? Oh my god, I have to see them when they're old," Buffy went on, the situation they were in was so surreal she still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Old?"

"I meant older. Still very attractive," she complemented her older self.

"Definitely," Faith acknowledged.

All three girls looked at her funnily, " So, live on Revello here to B? Let's head out," She was outside before she had even received an answer.

* * *

"Wow! It's like nothing's even changed," younger Buffy was fascinated. "Shouldn't you have warned mom about this before hand? Well your mom," Buffy questioned, she knew the Joyce in her reality would flip if she saw two Buffy's.

Buffy and Dawn got sad at the mention of their mother, Buffy didn't seem to notice, waiting for an answer. Faith knew their look, she used to have it on her face at every mention of her mother, after she'd drank herself to death.

Luckily, depending on how you look at it, Willow was coming down the stairs.

"Faith!" she yelled and proceeded to punch the girl in the face, still not comfortable using magic, after the dilemma.

"Are you okay?" younger Buffy was tenderly touching Faith's cheek.

"Tsfine, not like she hits hard," Faith dismissed the punch, what really got her angry was that Willow, shy and sweet Willow, would punch her. She knew she had never liked her, but she also knew Willow wasn't one to physically hurt someone, unless they really deserved it.

"Buffy! Why the hell are you comforting psycho slut?" Willow was furious.

"Excuse me," Buffy was about to get physical, when her older counterpart intervened.

"Wills, I think we should sit down,"

"Did you get a new Buffybot?" now she was really confused, " I thought you hated that thing,"

"Actually, we think they're from an alternate dimension, one that's about four years behind us," Dawn chimed in for the first time since they'd walked into the house.

"Huh?" Willow was still busy staring from one Buffy to another.

"Listen Red, can you just figure this sitch out, so I can get back to my shitty motel room, and not get punched by anyone I've pissed off," Buffy had acted all caring once again, Faith wasn't stupid though, she knew she had just wanted to calm her down.

Willow frowned at her nickname, she hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Let's sit down," all five girls settled in the living room. Younger Buffy was in the middle of the long couch with Dawn and Faith at her sides, while Willow sat in the lazy boy, with Buffy on the armrest.

"What exactly makes you think your in an alternate dimension?" Willow started off.

"I don't have a sister," Buffy said "and Faith's not a murderer," she finished.

"That's it?" Willow was definitely a little startled, "Nothing else is different at all?"

"Well no, but I thought alternate realities only had slight changes," Buffy was confused, shouldn't Willow be saying some stuff in Latin and getting her back safe and sound by now?

"Pretty much, but nothing's different," Willow was surprised at how Dawn and Buffy hadn't realized it yet.

"Huh?" everyone looked equally as baffled.

"What exactly is going on right now in your dimension, like the context. Who's the big bad and such," Willow questioned, she had to be sure before she told them what she thought was going on.

"We've been trying to find this amulet for the Eliminati," Buffy said

"and some new geeky watcher started a few weeks ago; guys a spaz," Faith helped out.

"Oh god," The older Buffy was starting to catch on to what Willow was thinking, "That was before…"

"And I didn't get here until your second year of college Buffy," Dawn was catching on as well, the younger slayers were still completely clueless though.

"Is anybody gonna tell us what's the what," Buffy hated when people kept things from her.

"Well see, I'm thinking th-," Willow was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Dawn yelled and ran at high speed to the front door. In the living room, they were trying to her what was going on.

They all heard the unmistakeable british accent of their favourite watcher who was supposed to be in England, followed by a chorus of young girls saying hi and lastly a deep husky voice that just couldn't be real.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Faith!" Dawn screeched, making sure everybody knew who she was talking to.

"Geez, squirt tryin to make me deaf? I ain't evil or whatever, Giles wouldn't have brought me if I was," It had been a long journey for Faith.

In prison, some woman had come at her with a knife and she had no freaking clue as of why, until Giles showed up telling her the first was back. He didn't force her to break out, although mentioning Buffy might not win was pretty much the only thing he could have said to get Faith to come with him. He explained to her about the potentials; getting killed off one by one to end the slayer line. That's when she met Kennedy and the impossibly annoying other teens that Giles had brought with him. Within the first hour, she was ready to turn herself back in. Luckily, Giles convinced her not to, but she was considering it again after hearing Dawn scream at her like she was a murderer. Oh wait, that's exactly what she was.

"We need as much help as we can get, considering Faith has been incarcerated in a prison where she could easily break out of, I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. I'm hoping Buffy will too," he muttered the last part. Faith and Buffy meeting again was something unavoidable, it didn't mean he was looking forward to it.

"Where is B anyways?" Faith went to go into the living room but was held back by Dawn's hand on her bicep. She yanked it away, no one touched her without permission.

"What the hell are you doin?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you guys go in there," Dawn tried to usher Faith into the dining room , Giles stopped them.

"Dawn, now I know that Buffy isn't very fond of Faith," he received a snort from Faith, "but surely she is mature enough to work with her fellow slayer in a time where the world may be at risk," he continued. " Now, I brought these girls here because they needed help, Buffy and Faith are the slayers, they are protectors, and they will put aside their differences until the threat is gone," Giles concluded his little speech, which surprised both Faith and Dawn.

"That's not why I don't think it's a good idea if you went in there," Dawn had no idea what to do. The last person she had expected to see when rushing to open the door was Faith. Buffy had reacted like a crazy person seeing her double, Dawn could only imagine what Faith would do.

"Then why?" Faith questioned.

"It's just, well you see…" Dawn was having trouble explaining it when her sister appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Faith," she said indifferently, as if they'd been best friends forever.

"Uhh hi," Faith looked apprehensive, that's when the younger Buffy came in next to her double.

"Wow, you're not wearing any leather," she exclaimed.

"You, you're, what?" seeing Faith lose her cool was a first for both Buffy's. Seeing her faint, well that was just unheard of.

They laid Faith on the couch and explained to Giles what was going on; after several mentions of the lord.

"They think they're from an alternate universe, but I'm starting to think they're just from the past of this universe," Willow finished.

"What!" Younger Buffy and Faith exclaimed at the same time.

"I was going to tell you but the doorbell rang, you see, what you've told us about your world is the exact same thing that happened here," Willow tried to gauge the girls reactions.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a sister," Buffy reasoned.

"Dawn only came into the picture way later," Willow explained.

"Is she like adopted or something," Faith asked curiously.

"No. It's actually pretty complicated, but the bottom line is, she's your sister," Willow was speaking to Buffy, "and the Faith thing well…"

"Lemme guess, I fucked things up," Faith scoffed,.

Willow slowly nodded her head "We thought you were good," a throat was cleared , "you were good. I guess you went a bit off track. Giles, do you have any idea why past Buffy and Faith would be sent here?" Willow turned to her former role model. As she was asking Giles the question, Faith stormed out the front door. Buffy got up to go after her Faith, when she was stopped by herself.

"I'll go," is all the older Buffy had to say, and pursued Faith out the door.

"Well… this is awkward…" Buffy said to herself.

"To answer Willow's previous question, I can't be sure, but I suspect it has something to do with the First," Giles answered, he never really liked getting personal when near the time of an apocalypse.

"Great, we get sent somewhere to stop another apocalypse," she muttered, " I can never just get a vacation.

"Buffy, I believe that you were sent here along with Faith to do your duty as a slayer. I must ask though, what events were happening in your time? This might be crucial to understanding why you were sent here," a new problem was just what Giles needed.

"I thought you said I was sent here to help you guys," Buffy decided to take a seat on the arm of the couch closest to Faith's feet, while Faith was still out cold. Buffy smiled to herself, Faith was so cute when she slept.

"It's just an idea, but if you give me some more information regarding the happenings where you are, I can maybe determine the exact reason,"

"Yeah, maybe in your time someone decided to send you here so that past Sunnydale would be left unprotected," Willow added, noticing Buffy's behaviour towards Faith.

"Well… Like I told you before, we were looking for some amulet when we got propelled here," Buffy explained.

"We've been fighting stuff and searching for things for years, you're gonna have to be more specific Buff," Willow said, "Like what was happening at school, or in your personal life," she finished.

"Well… Angel just left me, a couple weeks back, you kinda just cheated on Oz with Xander, and Giles had sex with my mom," Buffy said, she wasn't just going to talk about herself.

Giles and Willow curled up from hearing their past mistakes.

"Where is mom anyways?" Buffy questioned.

They were saved by the stirrings of a waking slayer.

"The fuck is going on?" Faith mumbled while she was getting up.

"Do we really have to explain this again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Faith! Faith wait!" Once Buffy had stepped out the door, younger Faith was already halfway down the street.

"Fuck off," Buffy had ran to catch up with her, but Faith had yet to turn around. It was late enough so that no one was on the streets, but that just made Buffy hyperaware of her surroundings, she always had to be on guard nowadays. Just in case.

"You do realize I'm years ahead of you in strength, I could stop you in about 10 seconds flat, so I suggest you stop, out of your own not so kind heart,"

"Please, you could never take me. Your skinny ass could never hold me down," Faith had stopped to face a smirking Buffy.

"What!" Faith yelled.

"I got you to stop. You know, for such a bad girl who hides all her emotions, you've always been easy to control," and that got Buffy a punch in the face.

"No one controls me,"

"Okay. I'm done now, you asked for it," before Faith even knew what had happened, she was laying on her back in the grass, with an older version of Buffy straddling her waist.

"Get the fuck off of me," Faith yelled, she was trying anything to get out of the strong hold of the woman on top of her. Four years really did help a slayer strength wise.

"No, you seriously need to calm down. Last time I saw you go crazy, you never came back and I'm not going to let that happen again," Faith had finally calmed down; she was breathing in long deep breaths.

"It wasn't only your fault, and what happened in my world still hasn't happened to you. You can avoid all the stupid things that went on, I know I would have done anything to prevent from losing you back then. Maybe now that I know, well past me knows, I can, well she can help," Faith couldn't help but smile at her rambling. "This really gets confusing you know," she had to add, but couldn't help but smile herself.

"You're still just as cute and sexy as you were in my time or are in my time," Faith was concentrating on getting the correct tenses for her verbs. It wasn't working.

"So are you," Buffy couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Seeing Faith, her Faith, the Faith she had actually crushed on in high school, back with her, was starting to get to her head. She also couldn't believe her arms were bending and her mouth was slowly descending upon Faith's.

Faith was imagining everything. She was sure of it. It was impossible that she could ever make out with two Buffys in the same day. It was definitely not possible that the older version of those Buffy's was now seeking entrance to her mouth with her tongue. Impossible, but somehow happening.

Buffy couldn't help herself, it was the first kiss she had never had with Faith and it was just too good to be true. Faith's lips were exactly how she'd always imagined they would be, soft and perfectly fitted with her own. The only difference was that she had suspected Faith to take more of a lead. Currently she was hardly even moving, only slightly responding to Buffy's lips. Buffy pulled back, and Faith jumped up from underneath her.

"Why'd you do that?" Faith practically yelled.

"I…wanted too?" Buffy couldn't think of any other reason.

"I just fuck everything up," she started pacing, "I had a good thing going and I just fucked it up. Tsnothing new, going to prison anyways, maybe I should fuck you now since I'll never have another chance," she was about to grab Buffy and she didn't even see the slap coming.

"Don't. I get that your feeling pretty sucky considering you fucked up your life, but you have a chance to change that. Don't you get it? Don't start becoming the Faith you became with me, it's too late for me, but Buffy still has the chance to be with the Faith that loves her,"

"You're saying you liked me back then, now. You get the picture," Faith interrupted

"Please, it's always been obvious. I was just scared, still am," Buffy sat on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Why are you so convinced I could change things then?" she questioned, and sat herself down next to Buffy. "If you've always known, and never did squat to show me how you felt, how am I supposed to change anything?"

"You already have," Buffy sighed. "When I saw you guys together, well that's further then anything that ever went on between us for me,"

"Maybe that's why, we were sent here," Faith said with a smile, Buffy had a confused look on her face, "So I could finally get in your pants," she explained.

"Yeah right," Buffy bumped shoulders with Faith. "Wanna go back?"

"I guess… Can't believe I fainted. I really suck in the future,"

"You're not so bad," Buffy laughed and reached her hands out for Faith to help her up.

"Faith," Buffy said as they had started walking back. "In case I never get to kiss you again, do you think maybe you coul-" she was cut off by Faith's lips on hers. It was over quickly, but it meant everything to Buffy.

"Let's just never mention this to my B,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I was about to go after you, but the other Buffy beat me to it. That's pretty much it…" Buffy finished re-telling the story to the older Faith. She was sitting right beside Faith on the couch, Willow and Giles had retreated to the kitchen at Buffy's request.

"Right, you're saying that you're seventeen year old Buffy, before I went crazy," Buffy nodded, "That's fucked up,"

"Yeah, well… Weirder things have happened,"

"Good point," Faith laughed. When her laughter settled down she added, "This is kinda cool,"

"What is?" Buffy asked curiously.

"You're not looking at me like if I was a murderer. Which I am…" Faith smiled sadly. Buffy laid her hand on Faith's thigh in a comforting manner. She was about to pull back, when Faith put her hand on top of Buffy's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I thought you didn't like it when people touched you," Buffy said timidly.

"Yeah, but you're Buffy," Faith said in an obvious tone.

"What does that mean?" Buffy was curious.

"You really have no idea of how much you mean to me, do you?" Faith expressed sadly.

"I…"

"Tsokay, I know you were, or are going through a lot of shit right now. I just fucked it up,"

"You didn't, I'm the one who's been an idiot. So… How much do I mean to you exactly? In future Sunnydale I mean," Faith smiled at Buffy's question.

"Everything," Faith shifted in her seat, "Doesn't mean shit though. I screwed up too much, you hate me now,"

"I don't hate you," Buffy tried reassuring her.

"Not yet," Faith whispered.

"I could never hate you," Buffy reached out to caress Faith's cheek, and slowly leaned forward, towards Faith's lips.

Faith felt as if her heart had stopped when she what Buffy was about to do. She'd been waiting for it since the night that she had seen Buffy outside the Bronze. She wasn't moving, frozen in place.

When Buffy's lips were a breath away from her own, she closed the distance. It was gentle and sweet; exactly how she thought her first kiss with Buffy would be like. It might also be her last kiss with her, so she took advantage of the situation and ran her tongue on the younger girl's bottom lip. Faith gently pushed Buffy back onto the couch and started exploring the other girl's mouth further, ignoring her inner voice that was telling her, this wasn't what she wanted.

Buffy herself knew that she was taking it a bit too far, but the look on Faith's face, sad and regretful, she didn't like seeing it. If kissing her would make her feel better, then why not? It was Faith anyways; there wasn't any reason for her Faith to get mad. It's not as if they were dating, they'd kissed. Besides, future Faith was really hot.

"Mmm…" Faith was kissing Buffy's neck and running her hands the length of Buffy's body. It was like a dream for Faith, and she really, really, didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Faith," Buffy was starting to realize the reality of the situation, "Willow and Gi-," Faith's lips upon hers cut her off once again.

"They're probably talking about spells and shit," Faith said, and resumed exploring Faith's mouth.

"Faith," Faith's hand was under her shirt, making its way up, while her other hand grabbed Buffy's leg and wrapped it around her back. Buffy had, at that point, forgotten what she was about to say. She was too wrapped up in Faith, literally.

Buffy was broken out of her stupor, when she felt Faith unbuttoning her jeans. She warningly placed her hand on top of Faith's.

"Come on B," She pleaded, "I'll never get another chance," she whispered, looking into Buffy's eyes. Buffy knew she was speaking the truth, however, she couldn't just have sex with this Faith. Not only was she on her living room couch and that there were people about fifteen feet away, but this wasn't her Faith.

"Please," Faith begged into the crook of her neck, kissing it at the same time, "I need this," she practically whimpered.

The situation, the younger slayers coming to Sunnydale, had completely blindsided Faith. In no way was she prepared to face it, and she'd never thought that it would even be possible for Buffy to be attracted to her, any Buffy.

"I can't," Buffy whimpered, but didn't move away, her legs were still wrapped around Faith's with their lips almost touching.

Both girls were preoccupied; they didn't hear the front door open.

"Buffy," younger Faith said in barely a whisper, just enough for slayers to hear.

Younger Buffy pushed Faith off of her the second she heard her name, "Faith, it's… it's not," and Faith was out the door, again. Only this time, it was her Buffy who chased after her bumping into the older version of herself on the way out.

"What's going on?" she yelled after them. After getting no reply she went into the living room and saw a disappointed look on her face.

"What the hell happened Faith? I just got through to her," she couldn't help but raise her voice, Faith always brought out the anger in her.

"Nothing happened," she mumbled.

"Buffy, may I ask what all the commotion is about," Giles appeared in the doorway with Willow and the potentials close behind.

"Nothing new, just fucked shit up again," Faith got up , "Gonna go use the the washroom," she mumbled while walking up the stairs.

Giles went to open his mouth, "I'm on it, don't worry ," with that she was on her way up to comfort Faith, again.

Buffy went straight to the bathroom, but saw that the door was open, and Faith was not in there. She heard a noise coming from her room, and suspected Faith had taken a little detour.

"I would have thought your room would have changed," Faith said, and turned to smile at Buffy.

"Faith, what happened down there?" she asked.

Faith laughed and sat on Buffy's bed, "Told you already,"

"Yeah well, I'd like some details. You-She, looked really upset. Both of them did, and your not looking so great either, and I don't like being left in the dark," Buffy's bitchiness was coming back.

"Why do you care anyways?" Faith asked.

"Cuz I happen to think that they deserve to be happy. The second they got sucked in here their lives changed. Is it so bad that I want you to live a happy life?" Buffy explained.

"Tsnot bad, just stupid," Faith mumbled.

"How is that stupid?" Buffy wanted an explanation, Faith's petty answers, just weren't doing it for her anymore.

"Cuz it's not like you wanted me back then," Faith said, then she realized what she had said, "Wanted me to be happy, I meant,"

"Of course I did Faith, but I was a teenager. A stupid, self-involved teenager, who thought that her boyfriend leaving was the end of the world. I was so blind Faith, I didn't see what was right in front of me," Buffy couldn't believe it, they were actually having this conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Faith, I'm talking about you. We missed out on so much, just because I didn't want to admit to having feelings for you. You never fuck things up Faith, I do. You're just there blaming yourself because of what I did," Buffy confessed, it felt good getting all her thoughts out, they still had so much to talk about though.

"Yeah well… I'm pretty sure I did fuck things up for mini-me," she didn't really process what Buffy had said yet.

"Why? What happened that made you run out?" Buffy sat next to Faith on her bed.

Faith looked hesitantly at Buffy, after what had just been said, she really didn't want Buffy mad at her.

"I umm… She kind of walked in on us in a… compromising position?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Stop!" Buffy yelled after Faith, the girl had already ran passed the point where she and older Buffy had their 'encounter'.

"Seriously Faith. We need to talk about this, and where are you going anyways?" Buffy knew she had made a huge mistake, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being with her own Faith.

"Talk about what!" Faith spun around causing Buffy to bump into her and back up, the look in the brunette's eyes was frightening, so dark.

"Come on B, I stopped, now tell me what's so fuckin important," she grabbed Buffy's arms and brought her close to her, "Tell me!" and Buffy kissed her.

Faith relented, and her body relaxed into Buffy's. The girls broke apart, Buffy still clinging to Faith. "Sorry," she whispered, "you looked so sad and… and I hate seeing you sad. Please don't hate me," Buffy looked into Faith's eyes with tears welling up in her own.

"Don't cry. Fuck, I hate it when you cry," Faith pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought I could make you… her feel better, and she got carried away, I told her to stop but sh-" and Faith was off.

"Do you always have to leave right in the middle of my speeches?" Buffy mumbled and went after her.

Back at the house….

"Don't look at me like that," Faith said.

"I'm not looking at you like anything Faith. Just because you throw yourself onto a seventeen year old version of me, doesn't mean I'm gonna look at you any differently, because guess what Faith? You disappointed me enough, it's no surprise that you'd go and screw everything up," all the progress they had made was quickly forgotten. Buffy's jealousy had gotten the best of her, she didn't care that Faith was basically making out with her, or that she had just done the same thing with the younger Faith. All she cared about was the fact that someone other than her got to experience what she had been longing for.

Before Faith got a chance to respond, a younger version of herself barged in yelling, "You stupid bitch," and proceeded to punch Faith right in the face.

The older version of herself, being more experienced, dodged it and tackled her to the floor. She may have been more experienced, but she didn't have the same conviction as the younger Faith.

"When someone says stop, you fucking stop. You bitch," she was throwing random sentences out there while sliding around the floor trying to find an opening. The older Buffy was just watching it play out, her Faith seemed to have it under control. Until younger Buffy arrived.

"Get off of her!" she pulled her up and into a dresser. Each Buffy went to their Faith's side.

"Are you okay," they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm good," the older Faith answered, surprised by the way Buffy was worried about her. "Lets go downstairs, get you some ice," Faith understood what she was doing. Their opposites obviously had some issues that still need to be taken care of. They did too, but Faith figured she could fake her injuries for a good long time before approaching the subject.

The younger Faith still hadn't said a word since her Buffy walked in, and stayed silent after the other girls left. Buffy sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Faith rolled her eyes but did what she was asked to do.

"I don't wanna talk," she brooded.

"Seems to me, your already talking," Buffy smiled, Faith didn't.

"Right. Bad joke,"

"Faith, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, you said that already," she brooded.

"But you're not listening," Buffy held Faith's cheek, so she would look her in the eye.

"I want to be with you Faith," Faith actually looked like she was paying attention now.

"I know I've been horrible these past few weeks, but it's just because I've been confused. But now I'm not. I know what I want, and that's you," Faith looked like she was about to protest. "And don't tell me about you 'get some get gone' theory, because after the way you acted today, I know you want me too,"

Faith smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?" she questioned with a smirk.

"It means you can do whatever you want to me, whenever you want to do it," Buffy inched closer to Faith's lips.

"Really huh?" Faith moved back a little.

"Just kiss me already!" Buffy practically yelled.

Faith kissed her, both girls were so immersed in their kiss that they didn't notice their surroundings had changed, they were now in a sewer.

"What is that smell?" Faith scrunched her noise, and noticed where she was.

"Whoa, looks like we ended up where we were supposed to be,"

"With who were are supposed to be with," the slayers looked lovingly at each other.

"Aww how sweet," they were surrounded by eliminati vampires.

"I hate my life," Buffy said, and received a punch in the arm.

"Hey! I didn't say I hated you!"

The end


End file.
